


Love's Not a Competition (and I'm Winning, Anyway)

by misura



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Hobbs and Deckard get a little competitive.





	Love's Not a Competition (and I'm Winning, Anyway)

"_Again?_" Deckard asked - it felt a bit like kicking in an open door, because it wasn't as if Hobbs was at all subtle about it, but, well, last time Deckard'd checked, the man was human, at least. He'd bled and everything, and Deckard had managed to put him in the hospital without too much trouble.

He wondered if this was some twisted form of payback.

"What's the matter? Need a cup of tea first? With one of those little biscuit things, maybe?"

Deckard did not quite see what problem the rest of the world had with tea. A perfectly nice beverage at any time of day, was tea. And sure, plenty of occasions called for something a little bit stronger, but so what?

"You really are quite needy, aren't you?" he said, deciding to not even respond to the comment about biscuits. (Again, what was with the hate? You had a cuppa, you wanted something sweet to nibble on to go with it. One of life's small pleasures.) "What, trying to make up for lost time? Been a while, has it? Maybe you should work on your technique."

"My technique?" Hobbs said. "Nothing wrong with my technique. Way I remember it, five minutes ago, you liked my technique just fine."

"Five minutes ago," Deckard repeated, in some vain hope that Hobbs would suddenly realize that maybe he did need a bit of a break after all, or better yet: a lengthy nap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that not enough time for you to catch your breath?" Hobbs said. "You should've said. Could have taken it easy. You know, hold back a little. Or a lot."

"Always so considerate." Deckard told himself not to waste energy on grinding his teeth.

"I'm a considerate guy," Hobbs said. "So how about it? You good to go, or should I go take a walk or something? Heck, if you're that wiped out, maybe we should just call it a night."

"You are a despicable human being and I hate you with every fiber of my being."

Hobbs chuckled. Deckard would have slugged him one, except that he worried that he'd fall down flat on his face instead, which wouldn't do him any good whatsoever.

"Haters gonna hate, huh? Go on, tell me how you really feel."

Deckard stared up at the ceiling. It was a pretty nice ceiling. No hidden cameras anywhere, not even any bugs - which was a pity, in a way, because Deckard was pretty sure the sounds they'd been making these past few hours or so could've made someone's night shift a whole lot more fun in their pants.

"I'm beginning to feel really pissed off," he said.

"Well, hey, just so happens I know the perfect way to work off some of that aggression. What do you say we go and turn that frown upside down, huh?"

Deckard rolled his eyes, which had the advantage of not requiring him to actually move. Much. "Are you sure you don't want to keep stalling for a little longer?"

"Oh, so now I'm the one stalling?" Hobbs asked. "When did that happen?"

Deckard opened his mouth to say something clever.

Hobbs beat him to it. Of course. "Know what, never mind that. I'm good, you're good, time to get this show on the road. But remember, you asked for this."

Deckard was fairly sure that at no point had he asked for more than a (by which he meant: one) quick fuck, just for the fun of it, and maybe a second one, to give them both a chance to be on top.

"How about you spend a little less time talking, and a bit more time actually doing things?" he said.

Hobbs grinned and went to work, giving Deckard just enough time to regret the life choices that had led him to this moment.

Deckard woke up the next morning sore, grumpy and determined to get his revenge in a way that might not involve any actual dead bodies or explosions but that would nonetheless impress upon Hobbs and anyone else that Deckard Shaw was a man with whom it would be wise not to trifle.

Hobbs still slept the sleep of the innocent - a blatant lie, in Deckard's opinion, though he was willing to admit that Hobbs, asleep, did not lack a certain appeal. Of course, most of that appeal vanished once Hobbs started snoring.

Deckard kicked him a few times, preferring some nice and quiet on his mornings, but all that seemed to accomplish was Hobbs muttering a bit before going on snoring even louder, so Deckard resigned himself and went in search of a decent cup of tea.


End file.
